


Promt,Request

by boriska88761816



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, First Time, Inexperienced, Mashton, but i want it, i'd love you, i'm awful and lazy, openly gay!ashton, prompt, request, so i can'twrite it, so if you could, straight!mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boriska88761816/pseuds/boriska88761816
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So i have this idea of fanfiction and i can't write it, so i'm looking for somebody who could. About Ashton and Michael having sex with gay Ashton and bi-curious Mikey.<br/>I'm not even sure that anybody will read this, but....<br/>I'm just desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promt,Request

Okay so the idea is this:

First of all Luke, Calum and Mikey are straight, but they fully accept Ashton.

 

Ashton is openly gay (the boys, the fans, everyone knows it). After a day of work the boys go out to a club and Ashton stays there when the boys decide to leave, so by the time Ashton stumbles back to his hotel room (which he shares with Mikey) with a guy, Mikey is already in bed, almost asleep. Then Ash and the guy get really intense with each other, and Michael is too taken aback to say anything, so he hears as Ash gets fucked only a few feet away from him. The next morning when he wakes up Ash is with the boys and the guy is gone, so they don't talk about it, and Ashton thinks Mikey was sleeping anyway. But after that Mikey just can't stop thinking about it, basically all the time. 

 

So a few weeks later when they're in a different country, and hotel (paired up again) Michael musters up enough courage to ask Ash if he would fuck him, so he could know, feel what it's like to have sex with a guy. Ashton of course is like "Are you out of your mind?", insisting that they're band mates, and friends, and what if this thing would mess things up, so he's like "No i won't fuck you". Then Michael starts whining that it's because he doesn't find him attractive etc etc. Ash is of course says that it's not true, it's just the being friend thing, which to Mikey responds with the fact that that is exactly why he should fuck him, because Mikey trusts Ashton to do this more than if it would be some stranger in a club, given the fact that it would be his first time with a guy. Then Ashton gives in and says that it's just a one time thing, and it will never happen again, andtell Michael to take a shower, and they will do it.

 

Afterwards quite awkwardly they start to make out, and they have sex with Mikey bottoming. But since Michael has never had sex with a guy he's quite clueless, so Ashton has to explaine things to him and talk him trought it. They and up doing a lot of different things to satisfy Mikey's curiosity. 

 

I don't really want them to awkward about it afterwards, neither that they suddenly in love with each other. I'd like Michael to be like "Yeah, it was a little weird, but fun but i don't think i'd wanna do this, i'd stick with girls". And they'd be okay with it.

 

So yeah that's it, i don't know if anyone would want to write it, but i had this idea stuck in my head for weeks now, so if you'd like to write it in a nice, and detailed way, i'd appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like you could or would want to write it just leave a comment in the comment section, and we could discuss it.  
> <3


End file.
